Donnie's baby
by therandomer5000
Summary: Just a weird little oneshot about Donnie and his inventions. The creator tends to care for his creations, no matter how stupid others may think that is! Wrote this because I miss Metalhead. R&R xx


**I know I'm a weirdo.. This fic is possibly the weirdest thing I have ever written but it's not a parody. I decided to write this after watching "Metalhead Rewired". Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's Baby<strong>

There was a happy atmosphere to the lair that afternoon, everyone was in a great mood.

Master Splinter was away for the weekend to try and heal his spirit after Karai's mutation and the four turtles were left to themselves.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were all sitting in front of the TV together, they laughed as the audience laughed at the actor's joke.

There was a sudden noise of static from the lab and a gasp.

''Dude!'' Mikey winced as he covered his ears, ''What's Donnie doin' in there?''

A yelp pierced the air when the static stopped. The next thing they heard was something smashing on the floor.

''Donnie?'' Leo called worriedly. He and his brothers rushed to the lab door. ''You ok?'' He pushed the door open and the three stepped inside.

Donatello was kneeling on the floor with his shell to them, his head was bowed and he was trembling a little.

''Donnie'' Mikey was the first to step forward, ''What happened?''

Donnie didn't answer.

The three nervous turtles stepped around their brother to take a better look at the scene.

Donnie's beloved laptop was lying in bits on the floor and Donnie was kneeling over it with a look of shocked grief. He had tears in his eyes as he stared at his precious computer.

''aww man.. Don..'' Leo shook his head he knew how much this laptop meant to his brother. ''Can't you fix it?''

Donnie didn't even blink at his question.

''Uh.. What should we do?'' Mikey asked uneasily. Raph growled before lifting Donnie up and gently leading him away from the shattered remains. He sat him on the couch and knelt in front of him.

''Donnie?'' Raph sighed, ''I know how you're feeling bro.. Remember when I lost Spike and locked myself up in my room? Everyone but you nagged at me to come out… Then one day you came to my room. You didn't barge in like Mikey, you didn't bang on my door for hours like Leo. You knocked three times and spoke to me. You said-'' Raph closed his eyes for a minute as the words echoed through his mind.

* * *

><p>''<em>Raph?'' Donnie was on the other side of the door, Raph shook his head angrily, <em>

''_GO AWAY! I WISH YOU GUYS WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Raph yelled as tears spilt from his eyes. There was a sigh._

''_Raph… I'm not gonna drag you out or nag at you. I understand that you need your space… Just.. Just know that you're not alone in this. I'm sorry I caused you to lose Spike.. I know how you feel right now, I felt the same way when I lost Timothy and April… I mean yeah we got April back and Timothy is frozen in my lab but…'' There was another sad sigh, ''Spike may come back Raph. I don't think Timothy ever will… I'm working really hard to get a retromutagen that could possibly cure Spike. That's why it took so long for me to come and talk to you… I've been in the lab the entire time''_

_Raph's eyes widened and he turned to face the door. _

''_Please Raph… Feel better soon'' Don gulped. He was about to walk away when the door opened slightly. Raph's green eyes narrowed and looked him up and down before dragging the intelligent turtle into his room._

_Donnie gasped as the door shut behind them and Raph turned on his light. _

''_You look like crap'' He muttered hoarsely._

''_You do too'' Don smiled weakly._

''_Thank you Donnie'' Raph hugged Don fiercely, ''I'm sorry I moped for so long''_

''_I'm just glad you're ok'' Don grinned as he hugged Raph back._

''_Lets eat'' Raph nodded. ''Neither of us have been out our rooms for a while''_

_Don nodded before leading Raph out of his room._

* * *

><p>''I know you remember all that Don. You really helped me when I lost my best friend'' Raph nodded. Donnie still didn't move, Raph's gentleness turned to anger.<p>

''Raph'' Mikey gulped.

''FOR GODS SAKE DONNIE! IT WAS JUST A COMPUTER!'' Raph yelled angrily. ''IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!''

''Raph. Stop.'' Leo growled.

They heard Donnie sniffle and they looked over at him to see he was crying quietly.

''That laptop was the only way I could bring Metalhead back.. and..'' Don swallowed the huge lump in his throat, ''It had everything I needed to create the retromutagen again.. Now Timothy and Ice cream kitty can't be brought back… It's all my fault!''

The brothers said nothing.

''Oh…'' Mikey breathed. Donnie stood up and walked back to his lab, the door was slammed shut and locked.

''We need to get him out of there before dinner'' Leo sighed, ''We can't let him make himself ill again''

''Leave him be for now'' Raph nodded harshly, ''He wants to be alone''

Donnie swept up his computer's remains and placed them gently on the desk. He looked down on his precious computer.

''My poor baby'' He muttered as he stroked a piece of the computer fondly. ''I'm sorry I was so careless. I built you myself years ago and since then.. You've been there for me no matter what… Even when my brothers weren't there you were. You've helped me through thick and thin and now… just when you were about to get my best friend back to me I go and… I'm so sorry''

He bowed his head before looking over at Metalhead's head.

''I failed you buddy'' Don sighed. ''I'm sorry''

He looked around his lab and for the first time ever he began to notice the little things. The stains on the walls and floors from his many chemical experiments that went wrong, Piles of empty mutagen canisters most of which were emptied by Timothy. The needle that was once filled with retromutagen.

''I failed everybody'' Donnie sniffed, he wondered if this is how Leo felt when he went on a guilt trip.

There was a small bleep from the broken machine on the desk.

''Huh?'' Donnie shuffled closer to his old friend as it beeped feebly again. He noticed Metalhead's eyes flash each time it beeped.

''Wh-What?'' Don picked up the piece that was causing it all and wandered over to Metalhead's head. ''Is this really gonna work?''

He used a screwdriver to open up Metalhead's head and replaced the piece that held the robot's brain. Metalhead's eyes lit up. Don grinned.

''Oh my god!'' He leapt across to the other side of the lab where he had been working on a new body for Metalhead, it was finished a week ago!

He placed the head on it's new body and the pieces clicked together.

''How do you feel buddy?'' Don asked as he knelt to Metalhead's level. The little robot put his thumb up with a nod, Donnie grinned. ''Great!''

Metalhead stumbled forward and pushed against Donnie to hug him, Don's eyes widened in surprise before returning the hug.

''I didn't know you were capable of emotions'' Don frowned, then he remembered the way Metalhead had reacted when he knew that Donnie was going to shut him down. He had backed away and shook his head as if frightened.

He had looked angry and hurt as he threw Don in the algae tank.

''How did I not see this?'' Don questioned as the little robot looked at him. ''I'm sorry Metalhead''

Metalhead put up his thumb again, Donnie returned the gesture.

The robot suddenly flew up into the air and twirled happily while making beeping sounds, he flew down and grabbed Donnie before flying around the lab with him.

Donnie cheered, whooped and laughed as he and his little creation played. This Metalhead was like a little kid, all he wanted to do was stay with Donne and play.

They landed together and Don stepped over to his computer.

Now it was completely silent. Dead.

Donnie gently placed his hand on top of it and smiled sadly.

''Thank you. For bringing Metalhead back in your final moments'' He nodded before placing the remains in the bin.

Metalhead grabbed his hand and looked down into the bin.

''Hey'' Don smiled, The robot looked up at him. ''You wanna go to the junkyard and help me get a new laptop?''

Metalhead nodded vigorously and stared jumping up and down on the spot.

''Great! Lets go!''

He unlocked the lab door and stepped out with Metalhead behind him. It was dark in the lair now, everyone should be in bed.

Donnie looked over to where the tv stood and saw his three brothers curled up on the padded benches.

''I'll be back soon'' He whispered as he snuck past.

He and Metalhead went to the junkyard and found a great new laptop! It only took a little fixing up for it to work like it was brand new!

His brothers didn't find out about Metalhead till the next morning when they found Don sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and Metalhead sitting on the floor next to him.

The little robot was quickly welcomed back into the family now that they knew he had feelings and was basically just a kid.

Metalhead still stayed in the lab at night, his creator made him his very own bed!

Everyone was happy again!

Well… Except Splinter when he came back from his trip. Understandable though considering the lair was almost destroyed and the five turtles were somehow lodged into the walls.

He didn't ask how they'd managed it. He just grounded them for a month instead.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was weird. Please Review xx<strong>


End file.
